


A Rodney Sunday

by Denyce



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Food Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 07:23:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3318980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney’s actions push John to confront Evan that he wants more. </p><p>Fluffy kink piece (foodie kink, blindfold, implied bdsm)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rodney Sunday

Lorne shook his head in disbelief, as he trailed behind Ronon and John, listening to them debated the merits of super heroes. Or more specifically on whether or not, Superman could beat Brath Verton, one of Ronon’s childhood super heroes. It was ridiculous not just the debate, but rather how vocal Ronon was these days; a testimony to the fact that Rodney had truly rubbed off on Ronon. 

The how and why the two even got together still boggled his mind. Obviously it was a case on how opposites attract and stay together. Yet when he thought of his own relationship there was no mystery. He and John; they were cut from the same cloth. Although they had different upbringings it was those experiences that led them to military life. The uniform brought shared experiences and empathy that only another soldier would understand without explanation. 

The swish of Ronon’s door brought Lorne back to the present. They had barely entered when abruptly John and Ronon stopped in mid stride and just stood there blocking his view. A second later, he heard John gasp that led into a choking spasm, sounds Evan had never heard come out of John before. 

Immediately he stepped around John, his hand poised to help caress John’s back, simultaneously his eyes shifted to where John and Ronon were staring. 

His hand dropped just as his mouth opened, startled by what he saw; Evan closed his eyes then opened them again, hoping he hadn’t seen what he saw.

No luck! On the floor three feet ahead of them, with a blanket or sheet spread out underneath him was Rodney, kneeling, blindfolded and naked. Yet what truly astonished him were the decorative lines all over Rodney’s body. Then Evan noticed the bowls and the bottles on the side to Rodney’s left. Some of the bowls were obvious and filled with various fruit, the others Evan would have had to investigate further or guess there contents. However it was the can of whip cream that Evan finally got what was going on.

He didn’t get to speculate any further as Ronon’s voice, boomed out against the silence when he ordered, “Get out!”

Evan didn’t need to be told twice. He grabbed John’s arm who stood there, paralyzed in shock. Then he pulled, to get both of them out of the room – fast.

At the door he heard Rodney’s panic voice, belatedly realizing someone else was there besides his lover. Evan heard Ronon drop to the floor and mutter, “My favorite dessert.”

Even in their haste Evan could hear the depth of Ronon’s desire before Ronon silenced Rodney’s worry in what Evan presumed was a heated kiss.

The doors swished closed, seconds later they heard a chime as the door locked.

Neither said a word as they quickly got as far from Ronon and Rodney’s quarters. 

It wasn’t until, they were safely back, inside their own quarters that Evan finally let go of the tension he had been holding. Shaking his hands, he replayed the scene in his head, this time he didn’t bother to hide or stop the smile that spread across his face. A burst of giggles he had suppressed fluttered to life and started to escape. 

It wasn’t until then that he noticed John was still dazed as he walked over and sat down on the bed, but it was the expression of John’s face that brought him up short swallowing down his laughter.

Going over Evan sat down beside John and seriously asked, “Alright what’s wrong?”

It took John a moment before he turned, the look on his face conveying the words before he even uttered them out loud. “You’re kidding?”

Searching John’s face, Evan didn’t get it and nervously smacked his lips together. Was seeing Rodney like that kneeling waiting for Ronon, do something for John? Suddenly his jealously flared to life.

“No, I’m not – really what’s going on? Is there something between you and Rodney?”

Turning fully, John stared at him like he was crazy and stammered out, “Me and Rodney?” 

It was only after seeing John’s true bafflement that the nervous flutter in his stomach started to unknot.

“Okay then why are you so… I don’t know upset like someone stole your favorite Johnny Cash mp?”

John pouted, “Oh” then looked away. 

Evan reached for John’s hand, “Hey, tell me.”

John bit his lip, “It’s not… it’s not Rodney. I don’t want him other than on my team and as a friend – okay?” 

“Good to know.” Evan waited for John to continue when he didn’t Evan prodded him, “Then…”

John started to fidget, “It’s not like we haven’t talked about doing some kinky stuff before. We just haven’t really gone for it. And seeing Rodney there, like that - once my shock wore off. It hit me, what he was doing was for Ronon…” John paused then in a softer voice just above a whisper, said, “It was to please him.”

“And?”

John’s chin jutted out, “And I want that – to please you.”

Evan heard the earnest in John’s voice, but it was the refection he saw in John’s eyes that he knew it came from John’s heart. Deeply touched by his honesty, Evan leaned in and tenderly kissed the man who had captured his heart.

Pulling back he didn’t bother to hide his relief or the smile that stretched across his face. Nodding, Evan watched as John ran his tongue over his lips, as if he could recapture the kiss. John’s words and actions filled him with a mixture of joy and desire, “We can do that – as much or as little as you’re comfortable with.”

A lovely shade of pink crept up John’s neck as he asked, “Want to start tonight?”

Leaning over, Evan kissed John. Each kiss was light with only promised hints of what would come later. 

Evan pulled back to see John’s face and give him what he needed and wanted to hear, but also for John to see the answer written on his face, in the depth of his eyes. It was one simple word not just to confirm John’s question, but Evan wanted John to know this, was ahellofalot more than some kinky fun – it was his promise, his vow to care and love John no matter what: a love that was only strengthened by John’s trust. 

Overwhelmed by love and desire, Evan choked on the word _yes_ as John leaned in swallowing Evan’s heated breathe, then sealing it with a kiss.

Fin~


End file.
